<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zephyr by kadzubar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838838">Zephyr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadzubar/pseuds/kadzubar'>kadzubar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lovers to lovers, M/M, Smut, is that a thing?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadzubar/pseuds/kadzubar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A get together fic I guess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hokyung | Tei/Min Kyunghoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zephyr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s pushing midnight as the crew of MMT pack up their equipment, moving with the efficiency of variety show veterans who know they’ve got a three hour drive in front of them and an early schedule in the morning. Kyunghoon takes care to stay out of their way as he waves his goodbyes to Chan Hyung, thankful that with only two shows a week- both of which film in the afternoon, he at least won’t need to make the drive down until after he gets a good night’s sleep.</p><p>Now that the crew have dismantled the canopy and taken down the lights, the deck makes for a perfect platform from which to admire the night sky. The clouds have completely disappeared after the earlier shower and the stars are clear with none of the haziness that typically characterizes the sky over Seoul.</p><p>Kyunghoon settles himself down to better appreciate the view, enjoying the night breeze as it plays across his skin and the slight chill from the still damp deck. From the direction of the guest house he hears a clatter and the sound of swearing as Tei stumbles into a folding chair in the dark.</p><p>“Ah, hyung, don’t turn on the lights,” he calls, removing a hand from under his head to wave at the familiar blob at the sliding doors.</p><p>The blob pads its way across the deck and gently pokes him in the side with the toe of a shoe. “What do you think you’re doing lying on the floor like that?”</p><p>Kyunghoon waves his arm grandly at the sky. “I’m looking at the stars. Join me.” He pats the spot next to him invitingly.</p><p>“Kyunghoon-ah,” Kyunghoon smiles at the mixture of exasperation and amusement in Tei’s voice. “The ground is wet.”</p><p>“No, it’s not,” he objects. “It’s just a little damp. Come on hyung.” He pats the bit of deck next to him more insistently.</p><p>Tei heaves a huge sigh and mutters something under his breath, Kyunghoon is pretty sure he hears the word weirdo, but he lies down next to Kyunghoon anyway.</p><p>Now that he’s managed to secure himself a convenient heater, Kyunghoon shuffles around so that he can lay his head on Tei’s stomach.</p><p>“Yah! Did you just get me to lie down so you could use me as a pillow?”</p><p>Kyunghoon giggles but tries to defend his innocence. “No, no, I really did want to look at the stars with you.”</p><p>Tei lets out an offended huff but cards his fingers through Kyunghoon’s hair.</p><p>Kyunghoon shivers in contentment as Tei’s warmth seeps through him, creating a pleasant contrast to the chill of the ground. He’s missed this, the silence and stillness that you never get in Seoul.</p><p>“We should go camping,” he says, apropos of nothing.</p><p>“What, suddenly?” Tei asks, amused.</p><p>“I mean after all this,” he waves his hands vaguely, “is over.”</p><p>“Sure Kyunghoonie,” Tei scritches lightly at Kyunghoon’s scalp, “I’d like that.”</p><p>The wind picks up, ruffling their hair and bringing with it the first sharp taste of autumn. Kyunghoon sneezes.</p><p>“Yah, I told you lying on the damp ground was a bad idea. You’re going to catch your death.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Kyunghoon protests, immediately contradicting his assertion by sneezing twice more.</p><p>Kyunghoon can practically hear the eye-roll as Tei stands and pulls Kyunghoon up with him. “Come on nature boy let’s get you warmed up.”</p><p>Kyunghoon pouts but lets himself be dragged up. The flex of Tei’s forearm under his fingers sends a frisson of anticipation running through him that banishes all thoughts of staying out any longer from his mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tei’s fingers dig into Kyunghoon’s hips as he drags Kyunghoon down on top of him. Kyunghoon moans into his mouth, chasing the taste of too sweet strawberries from the disgusting drink Tei had made earlier. It’s always been strange to him how he never likes kissing until it comes to sex.</p><p>Kyunghoon gasps as Tei hands leave his hips to stroke their way up his sides. “That’s cold hyung!”</p><p>Tei smirks against his lips. “Consider it punishment for using me as a pillow outside.”</p><p>Kyunghoon growls and presses his own hands against Tei’s stomach, grinning as the muscles twitch away from the cold. Hah! See how he likes it.</p><p>“Kyunghoonie-ah!” Tei grabs the bottom of his shirt and pulls it off him not coincidentally forcing his hands off his stomach.</p><p>Kyunghoon tugs at Tie’s annoyingly stiff belt buckle as Tei pulls his own shirt off. “Is this new?” He asks accusingly, as he finally gets it open so he can push his fingers under the waistband of Tei’s jeans and slide them off. His mouth is watering at the thought of tasting what’s underneath.</p><p>He starts to slide down but Tei stops him. “No, let me,” he says, flipping them over.</p><p>Kyunghoon pouts, “but hyung-” But then Tei starts licking his way down Kyunghoon’s body and he forgets why he’s complaining.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kyunghoon is an early riser these days but when he blinks open his eyes Tei is already awake, head propped on a hand and looking at him with an odd expression that disappears so quickly that Kyunghoon isn’t quite sure if he imagined it.</p><p>“Something the matter hyung?” He asks, swiping an arm across his eyes.</p><p>“No,” Tei says, “just trying to decide which was louder, your snoring or a jet engine.”</p><p>“I don’t snore,” Kyunghoon protests. And then since they both know that’s a brazen lie, he hits Tei in the face with a pillow.</p><p>Kyunghoon is never at his best in the mornings so that turns out to be a terrible decision. Tei bats the weapon aside and pins him down insultingly quickly. He experiments with a wriggle but he might as well be trapped under an extremely attractive granite statue for all the good that does.</p><p>Kyunghoon pouts, “So mean hyung. You know I don’t have any energy in the morning.”</p><p>Tei snorts, “I’m sorry, who was the one who started this by hitting me in the face with a pillow again?”<br/>
Kyunghoon pouts harder. He’s always found it to be an effective shield against hyungs armed with inconvenient truths. He tries another wriggle in case the pout has softened Tei’s heart. It hasn’t.</p><p>“Kyunghoon-ah,” Tei says warningly. Kyunghoon looks up to find Tei looking at him, eyes dark.“If you keep wriggling like that, I’m really not going to be responsible for what happens next.”</p><p>Oh… well that works too. Very deliberately, Kyunghoon wriggles again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kyunghoon gets out of the shower to find egg sandwiches on the table and Tei pouring fresh brewed coffee into a couple of mugs.</p><p>“Did you bring the ingredients up with you?” he asks, sniffing appreciatively as he accepts the mug Tei passes over.</p><p>“Nope,” Tei takes a sip from his own mug. “This place includes breakfast so I just used the stuff that was already here.”</p><p>“Oh, so that’s why you only have four sandwiches on your plate. I thought you might be feeling ill or something.”</p><p>Tei grins. “Shut up and eat your sandwiches or I’m gonna steal them for myself,” he says, reaching out a threatening arm.</p><p>Kyunghoon yelps and hurriedly stuffs his sandwiches into his mouth with all the ingrained instincts of a younger brother.</p><p>Kyunghoon washes up after breakfast. Fair’s fair after all, and he’s never had a problem with cleaning duty anyway. He enjoys these mechanical tasks that let his mind wander. He’s just finishing up when he hears Tei coming back into the room; probably all packed up and ready to go.</p><p>Kyunghoon scrubs the sauce off the last plate and watches regretfully as it swirls down the drain with the soapy water. He really shouldn’t have given Tei his last sandwich.</p><p>“It’s too bad you can’t cook for me every day,” he says jokingly, putting the plate on the rack. “Why don’t you become my personal chef? If you do, I promise to do the dishes for you forever.”</p><p>“Sure,” Tei says and there’s something in his voice that Kyunghoon can’t quite place.</p><p>“What?” He turns around to look at his friend.</p><p>Tei shrugs, “Let’s date.”</p><p>Kyunghoon blinks. “What?”</p><p>“Why not? We’re neither of us in a relationship right now, and aren’t you tired of secret meetings in cars and carparks anyway? We’re already friends so no ones gonna think it's weird if we spend more time together.”</p><p>“And if you meet the love of your life,” Tei shrugs again,” well this doesn’t have to be anything that serious.”</p><p>His tone is careless, almost flippant and his smile is easy, but there’s something about the set of his shoulders, the way he grips the straps of his bag a little too tightly that makes Kyunghoon think he needs to take this seriously.</p><p>A real relationship with Tei. He’s never even considered it but… Kyunghoon blinks, nods. “ ….okay, hyung.” He can feel his dimples pulling at the corners of his lips. “Okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy birthday Kyunghoon ❤️ thankfully you will never read this.</p><p>If this was written by someone with better discipline, this would be part one of a longer story, but sadly I suffer from a disease called can't finish what I startitist so we'll see how it goes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>